


Guests

by DaFishi



Series: Spilt Blood [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Katara, Alpha Mai, Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And abused, Beta Aang, Beta Suki, Beta Toph, Dark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, This is very dark, Why do I do this to myself, alpha Azula, and evil, and now I’m crying, but they’re also good, everyone is bad, omega Ty Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko and Azula have very special guests.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Series: Spilt Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946641
Comments: 29
Kudos: 217





	Guests

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made for a very special reason.

This is for the anon that said,

“ Will you PLEASE stop flodding the Omega!Zuko tag with your crappy short stories!!? They’re not even that good and your just clogging up the tag and burying other stories that are decent enough to read!”

IM NOT STOPPING!

IMMA WRITE TILL MY FINGERS FALL OFF, BITCH, AND YOU CNAT STOP ME!

Enjoy!

***

Zuko lazily plucks the petals off a fire lily as Azula burns another one of Ozai’s officials to a crisp.

The female alpha was currently just wearing a simple robe, sweat trickling down her body from the exertion of the hundreds of executions she had been performing.

Zuko sat in Fire Lady regalia behind her.

The siblings weren’t mated, not even close.

But they decided they weren’t trusting anyone else yet and wanted to keep themselves in charge.

Ursa and Iroh were given the freedom to go wherever they wanted and both fled the palace.

The two didn’t recognize Azula and Zuko anymore.

But they were great rulers.

They had decided to end the war.

They simply pulled back their armies, explained the situation, offered to help the other nations and things were flowing rather smoothly.

But, later today, several other young political parties will be meeting them.

One of them being the long lost avatar.

Zuko would believe it when he sees it and though Azula doesn’t voice it, he knows she agrees.

Right now, Azula is dating Mai and Ty Lee but the three of them agreed on one thing.

Neither Mai nor Ty Lee were willing to take part in politics so Zuko and Azula would stay permanent Fire Lady and Fire Lord until one of them has heirs they can pass the throne to.

“Fire Lord Azula,” a servant says respectfully.

Though both Azula and Zuko had gained a fearsome reputation, they both loved their people.

And the people knew.

As long as you were allied to them, you could live your regular life with no problems.

Azula turns her bored gaze to him, fist flaming a vibrant blue.

“Your visitors are here,” he says cooly.

Zuko smiles pleasantly from the throne.

“Please, let them in, Zui,” Zuko asks.

Zui bows and a group of people enter the throne room.

Two of them are from the Water Tribe and look like siblings.

The female alpha was a water bender due to her low temperatures and the male was a no bender, but looked to have masterful control of the sword and boomerang, his weapons of choice.

There was a blind girl that was clearly an earth bender, given her heat signature.

Another earth kingdom girl that was a Kyoshi Warrior, if her makeup was anything to go by.

And last, but certainly not least, the Avatar.

The blue tattoos haunt across his body, nothing but a remnant of his tribe.

“Fire Lord Azula, Fire Lady Zuko,” the avatar greets.

Zuko shoos the other officials out of the room and Azula opens the gates to allow Mai and Ty Lee to slip in.

“We are humbled by your presence-” the water bending female starts to be cut off by Azula immediately. 

“No. You aren’t. Here, when we are alone, you need not address me formally. It makes me feel old,” Azula says, the corner of her eyes crinkling in mirth.

The entire group seems to sag in relief.

“Oh, thank the spirits, ’cause I wasn’t planning on kissing your ass to make you feel better,” the earthbending girl says, cracking her knuckles. “Name’s Toph.”

The Avatar smiles. “My name is Aang.”

“Katara,” the waterbender greets.

“Suki,” the Kyoshi Warrior says, smiling slightly.

“Sokka,” the final alpha says.

His attention never seems to stray from Zuko though, and Azula bristles slightly.

“Can we be honest?” Mai suddenly says. “What are you really here for?”

Sokka grins. “I’m glad you asked. We were thinking of an alliance between the 9 of us.”

Zuko leans in, interested in this conversation. “Oh?”

Aang chuckles. “We all know that if we work together, no one and nothing can stop us.”

Ty Lee nods in acknowledgment. “Very true.”

Katara smirks. “We want a little bit of revenge on those who hurt us and we all live together happily ever after.”

Azula’s smile was all teeth. “So, we become friends for the sole purpose of bathing this world red with the blood of sinners, hm?”

Toph cackles. “Oh, I like you. That’s exactly what we’re thinking.”

Zuko finally shows a smile that shows far too much mirth on the topic to be anything short of insane. “I always have enjoyed the color red.”

“So, who hurt you?” Azula asks.

Everyone knew about Azula and Zuko.

A royal Agni Kai is hard to cover up.

“My parents threw me into a cave to die since I was blind. Badger moles found me and now, I’m the best fucking earthbender you’re ever going to see. Or not see,” Toph snickers.

Zuko smiles. “You’ll fit in just fine over here.”

“Our father killed our mom,” Katara starts.

“So we killed him, a lot like you,” Sokka finishes.

Azula nods. “I can respect that.”

“I was beaten by the other Kyoshi Warriors just because I was better. I killed them off one by one of course and met Toph,” Suki drawls, nudging Toph slightly.

“Fire Nation killed my family so I destroyed their ships,” Aang says. “Sorry about that.”

Zuko waves him off. “This is a safe place. You killing our soldiers isn't much different from killing your parents.”

“What about you two?” Katara asks Mai and Ty Lee.

“Oh, Ty Lee burnt down a town of people that tried to rape her and I took over Omashu for the earth citizens,” Mai says.

Ty Lee smiles. “There’s a reason we wear red clothes. It’s easier to hide the stains.”

Suki and Katara look very interested in the converstion, asking where to find the best fabrics.

Zuko looks around at the group of kids around him and gives a crooked smile.

What a broken bunch they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
